conduitfandomcom-20200214-history
Prometheus
Prometheus is one of the protagonists of The Conduit. He was originally thought to be a terrorist that allied with the Drudge. During most of the Campaign, Prometheus speaks to Mr. Ford via the ASE. Background Prometheus is thought to be a former Trust scientist, who stole valuable technology from the Trust. Prometheus is labeled a terrorist and a threat to America, up until Michael Ford is betrayed by John Adams. After This pivotal moment in the game, Prometheus assumes the role of the player's hint system and contact. On the Eighth Mission, near the end of the campaign mode, at The Trust base, Prometheus is revealed to be an alien used as the genetic base model for all Drudge seen in game. Involvement Prometheus battles the Trust in an attempt to stop Mr. Adams' plans. Mr. Ford originally fights against him, and is lead to believe that Prometheus is a terrorist by Mr. Adams. After Adams reveals that he has been manipulating Ford, and abandons him to die, he is rescued from the burning Jefferson Memorial by Prometheus' helicopter. Without actually meeting Micheal, Prometheus then sends him on missions across Washington D.C. to combat the Trust and the Drudge. Prometheus later directs Ford to a giant conduit which leads to a secret Trust base. In that base, Ford finds Prometheus, who is imprisoned, and has been using the ASE to communicate with Ford. Prometheus is an unknown alien species who is the model for the Drudge. He asks Ford to kill him and destroy the base, in order to prevent the creation of Drudge in the future. He was thought to be dead, but actually transferred his consciousness to the A.S.E. immediately before death. Later dialogue between the Unknown alien and Adams/Enlil reveals that Prometheus was loyal to their alien species, but went against them. Quotes *"There's no time, Michael! That nest is a ticking bomb and this city is doomed should it go off! You've got to hurry!" *"One Person makes all the difference, Michael, or in this case one person and a displaced consciousness of an alien being." *"My name is Prometheus. I want to help you." *"I'm on your side Michael. I know it's hard to believe, but hear me out." *"Right now, you don't have to. You just have to listen." *"Thank you. Trying to get a signal throught the interference is... uncomfortable." *"You wanted to know where the Drudge came from... well here's your chance to find out." *"You destroyed my body!" Trivia *Prometheus base Drudge body is that of a scarab *Prometheus' line "One person can make all the difference..." is a well known line spoken by the Gman from Half-Life *Prometheus was named after the Greek Titan that gave fire to Humans. Prometheus was imprisoned for his act by Zeus. *True to the name, Prometheus symbol is that of a flame. *It is not unknown at this point, but there is a interesting tidbit about Prometheus and his voice actor Kevin Sorbo. Kevin Sorbo played as Hercules in Hercules: The Legendary Journeys.It is an interesting thing to note, that in the Greek Myth, Hercules is the one to free Prometheus from his imprisonment. It is unknown if HVS intended this. *True to the story of Prometheus giving fire to humans, in the dialogue between Enlil and the unknown alien, the alien is quoted as saying "Sir, the betrayer has given fire to the humans", in this case the "fire" is a metaphor for knowledge of the conspiracy and the Trust. See also * Link References Category:Enemies Category:Characters